Headline News - September 2002
E!RN: Hey Hey Hockey Fish! Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT02-2 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Sep 03 14:39:07 3002 Earth climate improvement slowing Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Sep 03 15:54:23 3002 Gentlemen start your engines Posted By: Gallahad Article: SEPT02-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 03 17:23:31 3002 New driver for Toryu Racing Posted By: INN Article: SEPT02-5 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 04 19:05:14 3002 Institute director warns of "disastrous" Moebius effect Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Thu Sep 05 12:32:04 3002 Moebius a hoax? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Sep 05 15:40:00 3002 Another planetary catastrophe afoot? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-8 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 05 17:11:22 3002 Scientists shutting down ops Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Prosperity Point Reported At: Fri Sep 06 21:25:53 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Royal Marine forces are being lauded for an operation this evening that ended the Specialist strike at Bluewater Marine Systems without any fatalities. Minor injuries were reported among the Specialists, but they have been repaired.Royal Naval Service sources say that James Boardman, a resident of Ynos and student at the University of Ynos, is believed to have been behind the Specialist strike. He is being held on charges of corrupting Specialists -- the only civilian crime left on Sivadian books that carries with it the death penalty. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Tourist tries to buy fake Moebius device Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Sep 07 13:18:04 3002 Concordance Shipyard in New Hands Posted By: Volskywalker Article: SEPT02-13 Reported To: inn Reported On: concordance Reported At: Sat Sep 07 14:15:36 3002 Neidermeyer clinches primary! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-14 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 07 15:00:03 3002 EARTH...ALIVE? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Prosperity Point Reported At: Sat Sep 07 15:04:17 3002 Institute confirms Moebius Effect Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Sep 07 15:10:30 3002 New Luna Governor Expresses Concern Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:08:15 3002 La Terre prepares Posted By: Freyssinet Article: SEPT02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:39:24 3002 Legions placed on highest alert Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:41:41 3002 Luna in Panic Posted By: Desert-claimed Road Article: SEPT02-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:46:00 3002 Frogs Frantic Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT02-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:49:26 3002 Solon Requests Meeting with Neidermeyer Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Sep 07 16:56:08 3002 INN junior reporter offers unintended advice Posted By: INN Article: SEPT02-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Sep 07 17:04:04 3002 Royal Tour Announced Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-24 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 07 17:09:18 3002 Lizards Request Transport Vessels Posted By: Garbage Article: SEPT02-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Sep 07 17:10:50 3002 Aliens warned to stay away from Earth! Posted By: Stateroom Article: SEPT02-26 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 07 17:45:14 3002 Lunite terrorist cell captured! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-27 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 07 18:47:17 3002 Neidermeyer to Solon: Camps need more workers Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-28 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 07 19:04:27 3002 E!RN: Antimone Sez... Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT02-29 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Sep 07 19:41:50 3002 Quaquan Ambassador Speaks Posted By: RedShield Article: SEPT02-30 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Sep 07 20:11:05 3002 TK focuses on its own mysteries Posted By: INN Article: SEPT02-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Sep 07 21:30:05 3002 Can this thing go ANY faster? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Sep 07 23:50:32 3002 Solon to Lunites: Deactivate Teleporter Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Sep 08 00:16:18 3002 Lunites Prepare Demolition Posted By: Desert-claimed Road Article: SEPT02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Sep 08 02:26:33 3002 Governor Says: Not On My Watch Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT02-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Sep 08 13:47:34 3002 Solon: No need to destroy it Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Sep 08 13:52:09 3002 Preparations underway on Castor Posted By: Gallahad Article: SEPT02-37 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Sep 08 19:23:11 3002 Nall Ambassador Arrives on Grimlahd Posted By: Garbage Article: SEPT02-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Sep 08 19:46:28 3002 PROSPERITY POINT...MISSING! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Sep 09 11:54:05 3002 Rock Climbing Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT02-40 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Sep 09 13:48:00 3002 Castori offer aid Posted By: Gallahad Article: SEPT02-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Sep 09 15:07:17 3002 Martian evac ordered Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Sep 09 16:43:35 3002 Solon: Not our fault Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-43 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Sep 09 16:59:13 3002 Ganymede Evacuation Begun Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Mon Sep 09 17:21:08 3002 Apex Announces Summit Plan Posted By: Garbage Article: SEPT02-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Sep 09 17:53:36 3002 Guardian Fleet Destroys Centauran Station Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Tue Sep 10 00:43:29 3002 Neidermeyer: Guardian Fleet to full alert Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-47 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Tue Sep 10 00:48:16 3002 Solon Activates Reserves? Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Tue Sep 10 00:54:11 3002 Evacuation Begins on Luna Posted By: Alf Article: SEPT02-49 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Sep 10 02:31:16 3002 Frogs Furious Over Station Attack Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT02-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue Sep 10 11:21:56 3002 Independence Dome to Reopen Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-51 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 10 14:34:06 3002 29th Century Fashion Makes a Comeback Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-52 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 11 00:07:31 3002 Summit Details Released Posted By: Garbage Article: SEPT02-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Sep 11 17:29:55 3002 Concern Grows for Missing Reporter Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT02-54 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Sep 12 09:56:09 3002 Philospher ponders: Maybe Earth isn't alt Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-55 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Sep 12 10:23:19 3002 La Terre opens to lunites and martians Posted By: Freyssinet Article: SEPT02-56 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Thu Sep 12 14:10:42 3002 Colony Welcomes Refugees Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-57 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Thu Sep 12 14:16:00 3002 Hacker to be placed in prison coffin Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-58 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Sep 12 16:21:09 3002 Neidermeyer plans work camp visit Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-59 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Sep 12 19:02:01 3002 Moebius Effect unstoppable? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-60 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Thu Sep 12 19:16:47 3002 Working Twenty-four Seven Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT02-61 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Sep 12 22:28:45 3002 SUMMIT CONSIDERS ATTACK AGAINST EARTH Posted By: Doctor Article: SEPT02-62 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 12 23:02:23 3002 FC appeals to Earth Posted By: Amanda Article: SEPT02-63 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 12 23:14:19 3002 Neidermeyer: Here they go again! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-64 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Sep 12 23:23:29 3002 Earth families deserve to live too Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-65 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Sep 12 23:31:40 3002 Kretonians Urge Diplomacy Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT02-66 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Fri Sep 13 13:01:04 3002 Guardian Fleet scrambling for Kret threat Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-67 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Fri Sep 13 13:10:17 3002 Solon Requests Virtual Meeting Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Sep 13 16:45:17 3002 Neidermeyer aide: Virtual meeting may be doable Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-69 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Fri Sep 13 16:51:48 3002 Solon: Any form acceptable Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-70 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Sep 13 16:54:41 3002 Live net chat with Neidermeyer tonight Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-71 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Fri Sep 13 17:06:18 3002 Contact lost with Nalhom correspondent Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Sep 13 17:21:30 3002 NEIDERMEYER DECLARED KING. Elections cancelled Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-73 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Fri Sep 13 22:05:37 3002 Rocky Castor qualifying concludes Posted By: Gallahad Article: SEPT02-74 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Fri Sep 13 22:39:32 3002 Crystal Path Stands Down Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-75 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Sep 13 23:41:24 3002 Waiting for It Posted By: Alf Article: SEPT02-76 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 14 12:49:19 3002 Neidermeyer declares new weekday Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-77 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 14 12:55:18 3002 Sivadian Press Asks Neidermeyer to Hold Press Conferen... Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-78 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 14 13:08:59 3002 Moebius Effect engulfs Luna Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-79 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Sep 14 15:16:09 3002 Water for Ungstir Posted By: RedShield Article: SEPT02-80 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Sep 14 15:33:40 3002 CLAWED FIST FLEET SURROUNDS EARTH AND LUNA! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-81 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 14 15:47:38 3002 Guardian Fleet forces surrender! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-82 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sat Sep 14 16:39:59 3002 Vladimir Smislav wins GP of Castor Posted By: Gallahad Article: SEPT02-83 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Sep 14 23:26:30 3002 GTC relocates to Quaquan Posted By: Khamura Article: SEPT02-84 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Sep 14 23:45:38 3002 Luna Surrenders Posted By: Desert-claimed Road Article: SEPT02-85 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 14 23:52:19 3002 Production Alliance Announced Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT02-86 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 15 01:23:58 3002 King eludes enemies Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-87 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Mon Sep 16 01:14:59 3002 Invasion prompts novelty sales Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-88 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Sep 16 01:21:43 3002 First Councillor's Husband Offered Holovision Special Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-89 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 16 21:33:23 3002 First Husband Sent Packing! Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT02-90 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 18 17:41:06 3002 NEW A-G ISSUES WARRANT FOR NEIDERMEYER Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-91 Reported To: snn Reported On: sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 18 17:58:21 3002 La Terre-Ungstir Trade Accordance Signed Posted By: Freyssinet Article: SEPT02-92 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Thu Sep 19 14:43:25 3002 Guardian Fleet confirms missing bombs Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT02-93 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Sep 19 18:12:04 3002 Royal Tour Cancelled Posted By: Michela Article: SEPT02-94 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 21 16:47:34 3002 Unrest Rumoured at Bluewater Marine Systems Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-95 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 21 17:21:22 3002 STRIKE! Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-96 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 21 23:28:24 3002 Eden Project Continues? Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT02-97 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Sep 22 13:48:50 3002 Interstellar Lottery winner Posted By: INN Article: SEPT02-98 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 22 17:45:18 3002 "Where's the bloody minister?" Posted By: Plymouth Article: SEPT02-99 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 29 14:49:00 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - An RNS sublieutenant assigned to HMS Formidable is believed to be serving on the mercenary ship Minerva on Earth, says an Admiralty spokesperson.Charges have been laid against Sublieutenant Colin Marshall under Article 15 of the Articles of War. Expert: Moebius wave hit Sivad already! Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-100 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:05:49 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Deacon Malsopierre, a political science professor at the University of Enaj, said tonight's successful Royal Marine operation is proof positive that Sivad has already been caught up in the Moebius Effect."Indeed, I can think of little otherwise that might explain the relatively bloodless resolution to this situation," Malsopierre said. Moebius wave nearing OS ring Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-101 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:07:26 3002 CYDONIA STATION, MARS ORBIT - The strange Moebius Effect wave is closing rapidly on the main OtherSpace Ring serving Sol System, between Earth and Mars.Scientists observing the Effect and engineers with the OtherSpace Ring Syndicate report that the result of the wave passing the ring will remove it from the current timeline, but the remaining ring near Ganymede should provide enough system redundancy to keep Sol from being totally isolated. Sol OS ring vanishes Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-102 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:08:29 3002 CYDONIA STATION, MARS ORBIT - The Moebius Effect wave passed over the primary OtherSpace ring in Sol System, erasing it as one timeline supplanted another.Observers on Cydonia Station estimate the wave will reach Mars sometime in the middle of October. Evacuations of Martian citizens continue in an orderly fashion, although ships are now being rerouted to the OtherSpace Ring near Ganymede. Expert: Don't be silly! Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-103 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:09:30 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - In response to Sunday's comment by political science professor Deacon Malsopierre (UoE), who claimed that the Moaebius effect had already reached Sivad, his long-standing opponent, Professor Darius Colbenswort of the University of Ynos, told reporters today that "the claims of my dear deranged colleague are as far off as everything he has had to say on anything in the last two years. The fact that he still holds his post (at the Univeristy of Enaj) should be proof enough that he was wrong."Malsopierre and Colbenswort have been opponents ever since a break-up over an originally joined scientific publication in "Science and Discovery"."Besides," said Colbenswort further, "If this effect indeed follows the principle of a Moebius loop, then I don't understand what all the fuss is about. It will wash over everything and switch us with this other timeline, and once the switch is complete, everything will be back to normal. Interfering with that could cause unforseeable consequences." OTHERSPACE RINGS EXPLODE! Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-104 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:10:28 3002 The disappearance of the primary OtherSpace Ring in Sol System apparently triggered a feedback loop throughout the entire network of rings, triggering self-destruct sequences.As a result, every OtherSpace Ring on the Castori syndicate, from Sol to Sivad to Val Shohob, has exploded.Dozens of ships nearing or transiting through the rings when they exploded have been destroyed or reported missing. Evacuation ships from Mars bound for the now-destroyed ring at Ganymede are being turned back by Maltarian Naval starships, herded to refugee centers on Ganymede.The catastrophic failure of the ring network likely will spell ruin for the OtherSpace Ring Syndicate, and a collapse of stock value, which could send economic shockwaves through several worlds - not the least of which is Castor. RINGS DOWN RINK UP Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-105 Reported To: GIN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:11:08 3002 As the known worlds reel from the shock of the OS Ring system being destroyed by the so called moebius effect, a new business opened quietly on G'ahnlo. While some might ask what the G'ahnli, who spend their time above water in hovering tanks, would do with an ice rink, the new operators of the Pheonix Ocean would happily answer "profit!" Originally built by Fox Enterprises for Shinara Station, the ice rink had spent a long time without a home. But now the ice rink has found its place, and today its gates were opened to the public for the first time. Hockey games have been scheduled for the rink, though at this time it is unclear if the lack of readily available FTL travel will prevent them from being played. The rink's management is optimistic, however, saying, "Hrmm, We have found that airbreathers much prefer spending money than making it. Such an opportunity for them to do so, hrmm, should be certain to attract them in schools. The more wealthy airbreathers, hrmm, all have teleportal chips anyway." Fortunes are made and lost in times of uncertainty, and only time will tell if a frozen pond on and ocean world will pay off. More Places to get Chip? Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-106 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:12:00 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Xeter Tepazatifeladesuyabev issued a statement today which suggests an expansion of the Centauran teleportation system."With the unfortunate destruction of the Otherspace Ring network, transporting large amounts of cargo at FTL speeds has become much more difficult. As with the disabling of the Otherspace Drives, this can be expected to present a severe disruption to the current way of life for many people.Perhaps, though, this disruption may provide reason for a more sedate pace of travel and trade, for at least as long as reconstruction of a Ring network might require. We would of course assist in the reconstruction if it proved necessary for timely transport of necessary cargo. In addition to those on Centauri and Castor, the Centauri government will be considering other worlds upon which we might build teleport chip installation facilities.We would appreciate contributions of advice from other governments, so that we might better plan the locations of the facilities, and better understand the political implications of building such." New Luna Offers Alternative Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-107 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:12:50 3002 ST. BENEDICT, NEW LUNA - Speaking from the newest New Luna settlement which now houses thousands of Luna refugees, Free Luna Protectorate Governor Eldridge Seale offered an alternative to the current crisis involving the OS Rings."Currently, I hold the plans for the Luna teleportal anchor as well as for our own teleportal in my hands. This teleportal system has served the Lunites well for two years, and I see it as being the answer to our current problems. While it admittedly isn't the safest of technologies, it was also created during a time of war to address an emergency. We are now seeing yet another emergency situation brewing, and I think that it is the Luna Teleportal's chance to shine.To the point, though, I am willing to open discussions with friendly planets of the possibility of leasing these plans out in exchange for connectivity with New Luna once the teleportal is completed. It is in this way that I hope to restore traffic and commerce between worlds once more until such a time as this Moebius effect can be reversed." Nall in for long haul Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-108 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:13:52 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - With the obliteration of the OtherSpace Ring network, it appears the Clawed Fist Fleet contingent currently swarming Earth and Luna won't be going home anytime soon.The Nall have made themselves right at home on both inhabited worlds, effectively subjugating the Guardian Fleet military and executing dissenters without due process.But of critical concern for some Nall, we hear: Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar is on Earth, having never anticipated the possibility that her wing of the fleet would become stranded, and her with it, many light years from the Nall homeworld.Rumor has it, some maneuvering may be afoot back home to choose a new Vox. Vox warns against coup Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-109 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:14:31 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - Stranded on Earth, many light years from Nalhom, Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, leader of the Parallax, has heard that plans may be in the offing to name a new Vox.If that happens, it would leave her as a ruler-in-exile without the authority to control the warriors with the Clawed Fist Fleet in Sol System. She would no longer be the Voice of Nalia. She would, most likely, be killed by loyalists who support a new Vox. That cannot be allowed to happen, she said tonight."I remain in communication with thossssse loyal to Hatch Kithar on Nalhom, and I am sssssurrounded by reliable priesssstssss and warriorsssss on Earth," the Vox said. "We will remedy thissss transsssportassssion problem ssssoon enough. Take no acssssssion, or I will have no choissssse but to resssspond in kind." Rings down...And they like it that way Posted By: Titan Article: SEPT02-110 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Sun Sep 29 23:15:02 3002 Unlike what has been seen on most other worlds served by the OtherSpace Ring syndicate, the reaction here on Ydahr to the ring system's destruction has been largely positive. Asside from a few younger members of the population, and the handful of offworlders now stranded here, those on Ydahr are glad to have a little privacy. Said one older Ydahri (through a translator), "No more offworlders comin'? Good! Too danged many of them around these days anyway!" A rather suprising sentiment, considering that Ydahr is host to less than 500 non-natives at any given moment. Nevertheless, the feeling seems to be held by most of the Ydahri and many G'ahnli who were willing to share their opinions with this reporter. Of course, those of us not used to eating grubs, three foot ceilings, and being covered in thick mud at all times are less pleased with the news. This reporter and those offworld businesspeople that now have no way to get off the planet will have to get used to the new lifestyle quickly. Certainly similar strandings have occurred throughout known worlds, and we can only hope that a new rings system, or some other form of travel will be installed soon. As usual, however, the Ydahri don't seem to see any need to hurry. Category:News